


Jack Rollins: Inamorata

by Weirdlet



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Genderbending, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Nudity, Other, Sex-Swap, cis-swap really doesn't properly apply, jack rollins is statuesque, practical application of rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdlet/pseuds/Weirdlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the course of his SHIELD/HYDRA duties, Jack Rollins gets hit with a sex-swap ray.  His partner is not enthused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Rollins: Inamorata

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linguamortua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguamortua/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inamorata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914037) by [linguamortua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguamortua/pseuds/linguamortua). 



**Author's Note:**

> Jack Rollins has one hell of a weird day at work in Linguamortua's [Inamorata](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4914037). Here he is surveying the damage, while Brock tries to make heads or tails of this new and unwelcome change.


End file.
